a beautiful nightmare
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Seishiro plays with Subaru's dream. Shounen ai, SubSei.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon**

Subaru lay on Seishiro's bed, his knees close to his chest and his arms limply by his sides. He shuffled around, his features tensing.

Seishiro sat beside the boy and placed his hand on the boy's cheek. He began to chant softly. Seishiro's hand became limp and it slid of Subaru's face. Seishiro fell to the bed covers and gripped the cover tightly.

**O*O*O*O**

The scenery was black and bleak. In the distance, a cherry blossom tree shone brightly, it's soft pink petals gradually falling to the ground.

Seishiro moved forward, smiling. Staring blankly at the cherry blossom tree, one of his hands wrapped tightly around his other arm, behind his back was Subaru; dressed in simple black with a small white jacket.

"The cherry blossoms.... are beautiful, yet fearsome," the boy said blankly.

"Do you like cherry blossoms?" Seishiro asked, moving up to the boy and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Yes," the boy whispered, and he continued to stare at the tree. One of his sleeves slipped down, revealing part of the bare skin on his shoulder.

Seishiro wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Would you like to sleep beside them?" Seishiro asked gently.

Subaru's eyes became a little dull.

"I don't know," he whispered. Subaru's jacket slipped from his shoulders, hanging around his elbows.

Seishiro gently kissed Subaru's shoulder, and he gently slipped the jacket from Subaru's arms. The white jacket fell to the ground, revealing Subaru's black sleeveless shirt with a zip down the middle.

Seishiro crossed his arms across Subaru's chest, his right hand on Subaru's left shoulder, and his left hand on Subaru's right shoulder.

Seishiro gently kissed Subaru's neck.

"S-Seishiro-san....." Subaru whispered. Subaru's knees buckled, and with Seishiro, he fell to the grass beneath them.

Seishiro put his finger at the tip of Subaru's chest and drew his finger up Subaru's neck, and he turned his finger to it's side and held it at the base of Subaru's head, pressing against the boy's windpipe a little.

Subaru gazed into Seishiro's eyes as the man tipped back Subaru's head. Seishiro kissed the tender skin of Subaru's neck and moved up, finally placing his lips on the tender lips of the Sumeragi.

Subaru tensed up, his body stiff. Seishiro smiled in his mind. With his free hand, he slipped his hand under the bottom of Subaru's top and ran his hand up the side of Subaru's chest and across the boy's skin, under his arm and across the boy's back.

Subaru whimpered softly, and the scenery around them seemed like swirling liquid. Seishiro's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Subaru's hand pressing against his head.

Seishiro's eyes suddenly narrowed when he felt liquid dripping onto his hand. He broke the kiss abruptly and smiled at the disappointed Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, wake up," Seishiro said gently. Subaru gazed at him.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Your mind is bleeding," Seishiro answered.

Blood was dripping from Subaru's neck, some of which had trickled down from his head.

"Will you-" Subaru asked. Seishiro nodded.

"I'll still be with you," Seishiro said. Subaru smiled.

**O*O*O*O**

Subaru's eyes snapped open. He was panting heavily. Seishiro held the limp boy close to his chest, his grip tightening.

"S-Seishiro-san............... it, it hurts............" Subaru whispered. Seishiro lowered the boy into the bed and got to his feet.

He hurried into the other room and he grabbed a cloth and held it under the tap, which had cold water pouring from it.

Seishiro held the cloth in his hand and walked back into Subaru's room. Seishiro placed the cloth on Subaru's forehead, and the boy sighed in relief.

Seishiro quickly undid the buttons on Subaru's shirt and took Subaru's arms out of the sleeves, making Subaru's chest bare and exposed.

Seishiro placed his ear to Subaru's chest, where his heart was. His heartbeat was too fast to be healthy, but his panting seemed to ease a little, due to the loss of restrictions.

Seishiro spread out his hand then clenched it, spread out his hand and then clenched it again.. He repeated this motion, chanting in a low and hypnotic voice.

Subaru's eyes widened as Seishiro placed his other hand on Subaru's forehead, making sure that there was some contact between his hand and bare skin.

Subaru began to rive in pain, even though he didn't close his eyes or move his head.

"S-Seishiro-sa....... Seishiro-san!" Subaru exclaimed in pain.

Subaru stopped moving, his back arched slightly. Tears formed in Subaru's eyes, and he collapsed to the bed.

Seishiro placed his hand in the middle of Subaru's back and lifted the boy a little.

"Subaru-kun, can you hear me?" Seishiro asked. Subaru stared blankly upwards.

"Answer me, Subaru-kun!" Seishiro ordered.

"I can hear you........" Subaru whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Seishiro asked gently.

"Numb.........." Subaru answered.

"I slightly numbed your conscious, so you won't be able to feel much," Seishiro said.

"I can feel your touch," Subaru whispered.

Seishiro gently stroked the boy's chest. His skin was like fire, but Seishiro didn't mind. He ran his hands across Subaru's chest and back, forming a pattern.

The boy gazed up and Seishiro. Seishiro bent down and placed his lips firmly on Subaru's. Subaru's lips parted, and Seishiro brought Subaru's chest upwards, suspending the boy in the air.

Seishiro kept his lips on Subaru's for a while, moving his hands every once in a while. Subaru had wrapped his arms around Seishiro's neck.

Subaru's body eventually became limp, and his arms fell to his sides. Seishiro lay the boy on the bed and brought the covers up to cover his chest.

"Seishiro-san..." Subaru moaned in his sleep. Seishiro smiled and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

Subaru stopped breathing for a moment, and then his whole body relaxed. Seishiro sent Subaru's mind to sleep slowly. At the same time, he was erasing Subaru's memory, so that he wouldn't remember anything after Seishiro joined him in the dream.

Subaru's face eased, and he smiled a little.

"This was fun," Seishiro whispered. He gazed down at the boy. He was looking forward to seducing the onmyoji.

**O*O*O*O**

And in the morning, rested and refreshed, and with no memory of the night before, Subaru woke with his head resting in Seishiro's lap.

**Hi. I know, this is different to what I normally writ, but SubSei owns my mind. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
